One moment in the life of Haldir
by ellyna
Summary: Comme le dit le titre un moment dans la vie d’Haldir . L’histoire est situé un peu avant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. La rencontre d'Haldir avec une rodeuse qui vient demander de l'aide à la Dame Galadriel pour la bataille du gouffre de Helm. Re
1. La cicatrice

**« One moment in the life of Haldir »**

Auteur : Ellyna  *ali19@free.fr*

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (c bien dommage) ils sont la propriété de J.R.R Tolkien, et je ne les utilise à aucune fin financière (k'est ce ke c'est classe tout ça !!)

Type : Romance Haldir and other

Histoire : Comme le dit le titre * un moment dans la vie d'Haldir *. L'histoire est situé un peu avant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

            Elle avait deux grands yeux  noisettes et un sourire à en faire fondre plus d'un. Plutôt petite, portant un pantalon et une tunique elfique dénudé aux épaules  dont les manches évasés étaient retenues par deux sortes de grands bracelets, très large et près de la peau. Enveloppé dans une cape, il pouvait apercevoir la forme d'une épée qui se balançait accrocher à sa taille. Dans ses yeux ne se reflétaient aucunes craintes, aucuns sentiments, si ce n'était qu'une grande assurance. La jeune femme évoluait dans la forêt Lothlórien tenant la bride de sa monture, telle une panthère  en territoire ennemie, observant tout ce qui gravitait autour d'elle, l'œil au aguets, sans jamais trop s'attarder. Elle devait sûrement se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore été arrêté par le Gardien des frontières et ses hommes. C'était parce qu'Haldir n'avait pas encore donné le signal, il se contentait de l'observer, essayant de décrypter quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre d'en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme. Elle n'était pas une elfe, il en était sûr, mais s'était tout comme, quelques gouttes de sang elfique coulaient certainement dans ses veines…Ce qu'elle faisait ici, il n'en savait rien, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Sa main se rabaissa dans un mouvement net et rapide, le signal était donné, en quelques secondes les elfes avaient encerclé la jeune femme, arcs tendus vers elle. Cette dernière avec la même vitesse, se tenait arme à la main, prête à riposter. Haldir avança, se plaçant au milieu de ses frères, le voyant la jeune femme dirigea son épée vers lui :

« Vous entrez dans un territoire défendue… »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais abaissant son épée, elle tendit le manche en direction d'Haldir. Il l'observa avec incrédulité, mais l'attrapa, c'est à se moment qu'elle parla :

« Je viens voir Dame Galadriel, pour lui donner des nouvelles d'une partie de la communauté et lui quémander de l'aide… » 

C'était une voix douce et chaleureuse, elle se pencha vers son cheval, et ouvrant le sac qui était accroché à la selle, elle en sortit un rouleau de parchemin elfique marqué du seaux de Gandalf le blanc. Et le montrant à Haldir, il ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leurs gardes. Regardant le rouleau avec attention il lui demanda :

« Et puis-je connaître votre nom pour envoyer un émissaire auprès de  Dame Galadriel pour savoir si elle désire vous recevoir en personne… »

Rangeant le rouleau elle continua :

«… Aliénor, dunedain du nord, j'arrive tout droit des terres du Rohan d'où Gandalf le blanc m'a envoyé… »

« Bien … » aquiessa-t-il d'une voix posé »…suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à un _talan…_ »

« Et mon cheval… »

« …il va être conduit à nos habitations tandis que vous resterez ici à attendre l'accord de la Dame… »ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre

« Mon cheval ne va nul part sans moi… » dit elle, appuyant sur toutes les syllabes.

« Faites comme bon vous semble, acceptez ou repartez… »

Haldir tendit l'épée d'Aliénor dans sa direction, la voyant soupeser sa décision. Elle lui jeta un regard sombre et reprit l'épée des mains de l'Elfe avec rage.

« Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix… »

*¤*¤*¤*¤

Il l'avait conduite à travers les branches d'un Mallorne, où était construit une plate forme de bois que les elfes nommaient _talan _, seule des petites lanternes accrochés sur les branches de l'arbre allumaient  cet espace.

Blottit dans sa cape, Aliénor observait les elfes, qui assis immobiles, les bras autour des genoux, parlaient à voix basse.

Dans la tête de la jeune femme se bousculaient, les brides de phrase qu'elle devait dire à la Dame de la Lorien, elle devait être simple, aller droit au but, mais argumenter, lui rappeler l'ancienne alliance des elfes et des hommes…elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, trop de vie en dépendaient, car sans les Elfes, la bataille qui allait se déroulé au gouffre du Helm, était sûrement perdu d'avance. Et à partir de là, l'engrenage se mettrait en route et la Terre du Milieu disparaîtrait petit à petit….

            Sa main effleura sa fraîche cicatrice, ancrée sur sa joue droite, une blessure de guerre…un souvenir qui ne devait jamais être oublier, le prix à payer pour être là, pour être encore en vie. Un long soupire sortit de sa bouche, ce qui fit lever la tête du Gardien des Frontière. 

Ses yeux gris semblant fouiller dans son esprit pour savoir ce qui se passait, elle lui lança ses quelques mots _« N'allez pas plus loin… » _un message silencieux qui n'était destiné qu'a lui.

Ces deux yeux gris, précédemment sans expression, s'était froncés d'étonnement quand il se leva pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous essayer de lire mes pensées ? » demanda-t-elle sans le regarder, fixant un point immobile droit devant elle.

« Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous savez les dissimulez avec soins… »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit sa dernière réplique.

« Je me suis préparé pendant ce long voyage qui m'a conduit ici… »

Puis se tournant vers lui, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du gardien et elle murmura :

« Les vôtres aussi sont tout aussi bien dissimulés…vous connaissez mon nom, mais moi je ne connais pas le vôtre, à moins que vous préfériez que je continue de vous appelez, le Gardien des Frontières… »

« …Haldir… »

« …Haldir…on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…que vous étiez un homme…un homme très… »

Mais ne continuant pas, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, rétrécissant la cicatrice.

« …Non…en faîte Légolas m'a dit de me méfier de vous… »

Il ne broncha pas, mais détournant les yeux il demanda :

« Et pourquoi… »

« La première raison est que vous ne ma laisseriez pas rencontrer Dame Galadriel… »

« Et la deuxième… »

« Si je vous le dit ce ne serait pas du jeux… »

« Bien…pour votre première raison, il se peut qu oui, si vous ne me dîtes pas ce que vous avez de si important à lui demander… »

Il avait repris sa supériorité de Gardien et elle d'intruse sur ses terres.

« Je me demandais quand vous alliez me poser cette question… »

« Alors vous devez avoir une réponse à me donner… » coupa-t-il

« Soit…je viens rappeler à la Dame, l'ancienne alliance qui liait les Hommes aux Elfes…le peuple du Rohan marchant vers le gouffre de Helm où ils vont très certainement livrer bataille contre les orques de Saroumane et Sauron…Gandalf est allé chercher de l'aide et m'a demandé d'en quérir auprès de Galadriel. »

« Elle vous répondra très certainement que ce ne sont pas les affaires de mon peuples… »

Un éclat de rire cristallin sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme, ce qui fit retourner tout les elfes qui se trouvaient avec eux, puis s'arrêtant subitement elle se tourna vers Haldir qui la regardait, son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux devinrent sombre :

« Vous allez repartir en Terre Immortelle et nous laissez combattre seul Sauron et l'Isengard, nous laissez mourir… parce que selon vous votre temps sur cette Terre est révolu…et on ose vous caractérisé comme une des races la plus noble, la plus sage et la plus merveilleuse de la Terre du Milieu… »

Bien que sa voix n'avait pas monté d'un ton, son ton s'était durci en même temps que ses traits. Pour toute réponse il étendit son bras pour agripper son menton, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à le regarder droit dans les yeux marquant ainsi une certaine supériorité :

« Je ne vous ai dit que la réponse que je crois qu'elle vous donnera, après tout dépend de vous pour faire penché la balance, la faire changer d'avis…mais croyez moi sur ce point, ce n'est pas avec ce que vous venez de dire qu'elle acceptera…et en ce qui me concerne, répétez cette phrase encore une fois et je me montrerait beaucoup moins charmant que je l'ai été jusqu'à maintenant. »

Et il lui lâcha le menton, elle resta un moment tête baissé, ses long cheveux cachant son visage, ne bougeant pas :

« Aliénor… »

Elle ne répondit pas mais porta la main à son visage :

« …Aliénor… »continua-t-il

La jeune femme leva enfin sa tête, le regardant avec de petit yeux :

« Je suis désolé… »murmura-t-elle « je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire cela…ce n'était pas dirigé contre vous ou votre peuple…c'est…il s'agissait seulement d'une réaction dû au faite qu'on se sent impuissant…comme moi maintenant…s'aurait pût être dirigé contre un nain, un arbre, ou je ne sais quelle créature… »

La main d'Haldir serra amicalement l'épaule d'Aliénor, en lui disant sur un sourire :

« …j'aurais préféré que ce soit contre un nain, si vous volez vraiment savoir…mais j'aurais réagit tout comme vous si j'avais été à votre place… »

« …mais vous ne l'êtes pas… » murmura-t-elle de nouveau

Il lâcha son épaule  et releva avec douceur le visages de la jeune femme :

« Alors je ne peux que vous répéter que ce que vous venez de dire n'a plus d'importance… »

**Note : Voili voilou le 1er chapitre un peu court est terminé, comme vous voyez il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais pas mal de fautes d'orthographes !! 'et po d'action)**

**En tout cas si j'ai fait une erreur quelques part avec un nom, en fin tout ce qui a rapport avec Tolkien, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans vos Reviews. O faite  est ce que les « Terres immortelles » ont un nom spécifiques, je crois que oui, mais je me rappelle plus lequel.**


	2. Vous étiez là pourtant

Lord of the ring : One moment in the life of Haldir

Yotma :  Merci beaucoup !!! Pur moi aussi une bonne fic ça devrait faire 130 pages, mais c'est pas moi qui aurais le courage de les taper !! Sauf si je suis très inspiré !! Quoi que si je le fait par petits morceaux !!

Elysabeth : Merchi !! Pour la ponctuation, bah je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais y a des points qui sont sensé être des trois petit points !! Pour Haldir, je me suis inspiré de la fic Khila Amin (merci au deux auteurs et à la traductrice !!)

Eryna Khan : J'ai hâte de lire ton histoire de rodeuse !!

Merci à toutes les trois pour le nom des Terres immortelles

Auteur: Ellyna **ali19@free.fr**

Chapitre 2 : « Vous étiez là pourtant… »

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Haldir s'approcha d'Aliénor. La jeune femme emmitouflée dans une couverture, semblait encore dormir. Les yeux perçant de l'Elfe la détaillèrent avec soin, comme si il cherchait à ancré la jeune femme dans sa mémoire. 

« Cela fait longtemps que vous me regardez ? » murmura-t-elle

Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux noisettes pour les plonger dans les yeux durs et gris du Gardien et continua :

« … Non… vous venez me réveiller pour m'avertir que la Dame de Lorien à accepter de ma voir… »

Et attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait, elle se releva avant d'attacher sa ceinture contenant son épée, à sa taille.

« Il faudra m'expliquer comment vous faites. »

Aliénor sourit à sa question et pressa la pas pour le rejoindre :

« Pourquoi… vous le faites bien vous aussi. »

Et se laissant glisser sur l'échelle construite sur l'arbre qui les avait mené au talan, elle le rejoignit sur la terre ferme.

« … dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un elfe… »

Un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, faisant subitement oublié, la scène de la veille à Haldir :

« Vos oreilles sont faites pour ça… »

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez une Dùnedain du nord… » continua-t-il tandis qu'il la conduisait sur un petit sentier de la forêt. Derrière eux des Elfes fermaient la route, dont les deux frères d'Haldir : Rùmil et Orophin.

« Mais je le suis…mon père était un demi-elfe et ma mère Cawen une simple humaine, cela répond t'il à votre interrogation ? »

« Voilà ce qui explique votre faculté à lire dans mes pensées…vous parlez elfique… »

« J'en connais les rudiments, et je peux le comprendre à la seule condition qu'on le parle très doucement, ce qui selon moi n'a pas vraiment d'utilité… »

Cette dernière réplique fit sourire Haldir car la jeune femme ne semblait pas se prendre au sérieux. 

« Votre mère était-elle une Dùnedaine ? » curieux d'en savoir plus sur les origines d'Aliénor

« Ai-je omis de vous dire que Dame Galadriel me connaissait ? »

Cette dernière révélation fit stopper Haldir qui se tourna vers Aliénor pour lui faire face :

« Et vous omettez souvent de dire d'aussi petites choses ? Comment se nommait votre père ? »

« Ennös…descendant d'Elros, frère d'Elrond et premier roi de Nùmenor… »

« Elros appelé aussi Tar-Minyatur » murmura Haldir « Et moi qui vous prenais pour une simple rodeuse ! »

« Mais je ne suis qu'une simple rodeuse. » répondit-elle

Sa main effleura avec douceur le coude du Gardien, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre sa route, mais ce dernier ne le voyait pas de cet œil là. L'évocation du nom « Ennös » avait rappeler à lui un ancien souvenir, il ne savait pas encore lequel, mais il avait l'impression de le connaître, ou que quelque chose le touchant s'était déroulé, il continua donc :

« Êtes vous déjà venue en Lothlòrien ? »

« C'était il y a très longtemps, je n'étais qu'une enfant, longtemps pour moi, peu pour vous… dans des circonstances très particulières. »

Et son visage se ferma, elle n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

            Toute la journée ils poursuivirent leur marche jusqu'à ce que la nuit se fit sentir. Haldir ordonna donc une halte et tous grimpèrent à nouveau sur un talan. Pendant que tous vaquaient à leurs occupations, essayant de se reposer. Haldir se tourna vers Aliénor qui recroquevillé sur elle même semblait soucieuse . La jeune femme n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur entretien sur sa dernière visite en Lorien, Haldir avait touché un point sensible sur la jeune femme, et avait actionné des brides d'images et de sons dans sa mémoire ainsi qu'un long cris déchirant, tout cet ensemble devait formé un souvenir, pas si ancien que ça  et qui concernait la jeune femme, mais que le Gardien avait vite oublié, car les Elfes savent le faire. Mais maintenant il voulait savoir, s'approchant donc de la jeune femme, il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Essayez de vous reposer, il nous reste encore une longue matinée de marche, c'est pour cela que nous partirons au aurore demain matin… tenez prenez ça, cela vous fera du bien. » lui dit-il en lui tendant une galette de lemba

Aliénor la prit et la regarda attentivement avant de mordre dedans. Elle semblait à bout de forces et cela n'était pas étonnent si l'on se penchait plus attentivement sur  le voyage qu'elle venait de faire, tout d'abord pour atteindre la forêt Lothlòrien et ensuite pour rejoindre la demeure de Galadriel. 

« Pourquoi était ce une situation très particulière ? » demanda Haldir

Elle déposa délicatement la galette sur un pan de sa cape, et observa la bague qui se trouvait à sa main, symbolisant deux fleurs qui entrelaçaient une pierre rouge, puis subitement sa main glissa pour tomber lourdement sur le sol, et elle se tourna vers lui :

« Vous étiez là pourtant … »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux d'Haldir, mais cette fois si quelque chose avait changé, elle avait enlevé la barrière qui cachait ses pensées. Un cris strident féminin retentit  dans la tête d'Haldir, et ses yeux quittant ceux de la jeune femme, dévièrent sur la cicatrice ancrée dans sa joue droite et soudain le souvenir d'une petite fille en larme et en sang se débattant lui revient en mémoire…

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Flash Back

Dame Galadriel descendit d'un pas rapide et léger le grand escalier qui la menait à la porte de la cité des Galadhrims.

Caras Galadhon d'habitude si calme  semblait agité par une nouvelle qui venait d'à travers la forêt. Plusieurs Elfes se tenaient déjà en bas, couvertures et lanternes à la main, attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui venait de dehors. Haldir se trouvait là, attendant patiemment que sa Dame lui donne ses ordres. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, la rumeur courait que quelqu'un d'important pour la Dame, avait été attaqué avec sa famille, tout près des bois de la Cité.

Un cris déchirant, d'abord lointain puis de plus en plus proche, se fit entendre. Un cris qui fit défaillir l'Elfe. 

Les portes s'ouvrirent sans bruit, et un groupe d'Elfe entra, un d'eux tenait dans ses bras  la raison de ses cris. Une petite fille brune d'environ 10 ans, blottit dans une couverture, en larmes et en sang criait en se débattant. Les elfes qui suivaient semblaient mal en point ,certains pansaient leur plaies, Haldir en reconnut trois de la Cité, mais les autres semblaient venir de la demeure d'Elrond. Un d'eux s'avança vers la Dame, la saluant avec respect, elle lui demanda quelques chose, le ton grave :

« Où sont Ennös et Cawen… »

Il secoua négativement la tête, montrant  deux elfes qui arrivaient portant deux corps enveloppés dans un drap. Les yeux de Galadriel se fermèrent quelques instant  et elle se tourna vers la petite fille qui se débattait toujours, sans jamais s'arrêter de pleurer. Arrivant enfin à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'elfe, elle glissa par terre, genoux en avant. Une coupure était dessiné sur sa joue droite, comme la moitié d'un croissant de lune, sa robe était déchiré et en sang, et une plaie était clairement visible au niveau de son ventre. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, noisettes, d'où les larmes mélangées au sang ne voulaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Son regard se dirigea vers la ciel, sa main s'ouvrit et un petit objet brillant tomba sur le sol, dans un bruit métallique, une bague…

Note de l'auteur : Voili voilou !!! Et l'histoire de la cicatrice s'est pô inspiré de Harry Potter !!!!


	3. Hinya

Lord of the rings : One moment in the life of Haldir 

Eryna Khan : je l'ai lue !! Je l'ai lue « Aragiliath fils d'Aragorn » (c'est une des premières fics que j'ai lue quand je suis revenue sur fanfiction.net ke j'ais un peu déserté ses derniers temps) Merci en tout cas pour ta précisions orthographiques tolkienniste

Yotma : Ton souhait est réalisé J voici la suite !!

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à ma béta-readeuse : ELYSABETH, merci pour tout le travail et tout l'aide que tu m'a fourni man'zelle (et ta patience !!) Car si elle était pas là, vous seriez pas en train de lire ça, vous auriez une versions bourrés de fautes d'orthographes et de répétitions (n'est ce pas Ly !! J )

Auteur: Ellyna **ali19@free.fr**

Chapitre 3 :

« Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon ! » lança Haldir en se tournant vers Aliénor.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment pour contempler la cité sylvestre. Elle était construite sur les hauteurs des mallornes : des arbres dont la taille dépassait de loin, tout ce qu'on pouvait voir dans une forêt ordinaire. Elle aurait pu admirer pendant des heures le paysage qui s'étendait à elle et observer la beauté de la cité pour oublier pourquoi elle était là, mais la main d'Haldir pressant la sienne la fit revenir à la réalité. Un simple contact, mais qui fit toute la différence, c'est pour cela que la rôdeuse la retira aussi vite que si elle l'avait mise au dessus d'un feu.  

Quelques temps plus tard, ils atteignirent le bas de la vallée où se trouvaient les portes de la cité qui s'ouvrirent sans un bruit devant eux.

Et Aliénor put  enfin admirer l'intérieure de la cité, chose qu'elle n'avait fait qu'à travers des larmes et d'un désir de vengeance…

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

            Haldir avait laissé Aliénor aux soins de deux Elfes, qui la conduirent dans une petite pièce qui semblait incrustée dans un des mallorne et qui allait lui servir de chambre durant le court séjour qu'elle effectuerait ici.

Laissant glisser son corps sur le lit, elle ferma les yeux extenuée autant par le voyage que par les souvenirs de cette petite fille trop tôt séparée de ses parents.

Le Gardien des Frontières marchait d'un pas léger en direction de l'endroit où Aliénor avait été installée. La Dame avait accepté de la recevoir. Quand elle avait apprit que cette dernière marchait en direction de la Cité, elle avait même prié que la rôdeuse vienne le plus rapidement possible. Elle éprouvait le désir de voir comment cette jeune femme, qu'elle avait vu enfant pour la dernière fois, avait grandi, changée, survécu...  

Quand il atteignit enfin l'endroit où se trouvait Aliénor, il la découvrit profondément endormie, peut être pas paisiblement car quelque chose semblait l'empêcher de bénéficier du luxe qu'était un sommeil réparateur. Recroquevillée sur elle même, ses cheveux avaient été rapidement attachés en arrière, car plusieurs mèches rebelles balayaient son visage dont une qui, reposant sur sa joue droite, cachait une grande partie d'une des rares marques de son passé visible, qu'elle possédait. Sa main s'avança en direction de l'épaule dénudée  de la jeune femme, qu'il serra  avec fermeté et une certaine de douceur, la secouant légèrement dans l'espoir de la réveiller.  Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, mais ne fût pas exactement ce qu'Haldir espérait. Aliénor se réveilla brutalement, et en un réflexe, elle attrapa son épée qui reposait à côté d'elle et la dirigea sous le cou de l'Elfe. La lame dénuée de toute chaleur le fit frissonner, mais il ne bougea pas :

« Aliénor…ce n'est que moi…Haldir… »lui dit-il avec une certaine dureté.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, secouant sa tête comme pour se réveiller, et le voyant, elle lâcha son épée qui tomba dans un bruit métallique sur le sol. Et se levant avec précipitation pour se placer à l'opposé de lui.

 « Que faîtes vous ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton non dépourvu de rage, chose qui fit froncer les sourcils au Gardien.

«…La première nuit que vous avez passée ici, le soir où je vous ai stipulé que si vous aviez encore un discours de ce genre à propos des Elfes, je serais beaucoup moins charmant…mais je le serais aussi si vous ne l'êtes pas avec moi… »

Haldir reçut un grand sourire d'Aliénor pour toute réponse, un sourire qui se voulait pour le moins ironique…

« Est-ce que cela vous convient maître Elfe… » le questionna-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour exaspéré, mais aussi amusé par cette petite demoiselle, il se leva donc avec le plus grand calme et la plus grande grâce, s'approchant de la jeune femme, qui hésitait vraiment à faire un pas en arrière, mais qui restait là, avec un regard de défi, clairement visible dans ses pupilles couleurs noisettes. Bien qu'elle semblait sûre d'elle, une chose n'échappa pas au regard perçant d'Haldir : sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement, mais elle tremblait tout même, monopolisant toute l'attention du Gardien, qui dû se retenir pour ne pas effectuer quelque chose d'incongru... Il lui attrapa à nouveau le menton, comme cette même nuit, mais cette fois-ci ses doigts semblaient effleurer sa peau avec une grande douceur. Puis, il lui releva sa tête pour que ses yeux gris, si déroutant et enivrant pour la jeune femme, se plongent dans les siens, tout en lui disant :

« Vous aurez tout le temps de vous exercer durant le chemin que nous parcourons pour aller voir la Dame… »

Et sa main lâcha, a contre-cœur,  son visage pour lui faire signe de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent ensemble la Cité, pour monter sur les hauteurs où Dame Galadriel les attendait. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Haldir pouvait apercevoir Aliénor, qui faisait tourner d'un geste machinale, autour de son doigt, l'objet de son désespoir le plus profond, cette petite bague sertie de petites fleurs argentées qui demeuraient éternelles Mais ce qu'il ne perçut pas, fût le regard qu'Aliénor posa sur lui, un regard curieux, bien qu'un peu rêveur.

Ils atteignirent enfin l'endroit où se trouvaient Galadriel et Céléborn, lieu qui baignait presque dans une lumière irréelle. Haldir les salua respectueusement et alla se placer sur le côté. Aliénor n'ayant toujours pas bougé, rassembla ses dernières forces pour avancer d'un pas rapide vers eux. S'arrêtant face à eux, elle s'inclina avec toute la grâce que son père lui avait enseigné peu avant leur visite en Lothlòrien, qui s'était finit bien avant d'avoir commencé, qui s'était terminée en bain de sang et de larmes.

            Un doux sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Galadriel et elle fit signe à Aliénor d'avancer plus près. La jeune femme s'exécuta, mais la Dame l'encouragea à venir beaucoup plus près.

Les doigts de Galadriel coururent avec légèreté sur le visage de la jeune rôdeuse, soulignant ses traits… s'attardant sur la cicatrice avec une onde de tristesse au fond de ses  yeux, qui fût vite remplacée par un nouveau sourire accompagné d'un mot en Quenya :

« …Hinya… »

Et elle l'attira dans ses bras, avec une grande douceur, caractéristique de sa nature. Les bras ballants de la jeune femme, s'accrochèrent timidement à la Dame, formant ainsi une étreinte qui pouvait en tout points ressembler à celle que donnerait une mère à son enfant…

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Aliénor, était en train de brosser avec soin son cheval, quand Haldir la retrouva. La Dame de lumière avait voulu s'entretenir seule avec le jeune femme et quand la chose fût faite, elle s'était empressée de retrouver Inaìn, son cheval. Elle se tourna vers lui et esquissa un maigre sourire tandis qu'il avançait sa main pour caresser la crinière de sa monture. 

« Êtes-vous satisfaite de la manière dont à été traité votre cheval durant votre absence ? »

Ses doigts glissèrent dans le crin d'Inaìn avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

« Il ne semble guère se plaindre…n'est-ce pas, mon ami… »

Un grand sourire s'affichait maintenant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, dont les yeux brillaient de mille petites étoiles.

« Ce regard est-il seulement destiné à votre cheval ? » 

Elle leva la tête vers lui, surprise de sa remarque, et son sourire s'effaça, et ses yeux soutinrent le regard presque arrogant du Gardien. 

« Et en quoi cela vous intéresse… » 

Il haussa les épaules, et son sourire devint espiègle quelques instants, avant de changer de sujet :

« Que vous a dit la Dame… »

Les yeux noisettes de la rôdeuse devinrent vagues, semblant s'intéresser à quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Haldir, intrigué, ce dernier se retourna et aperçut trois femmes Elfes qui descendaient d'un des escalier. Puis faisant volte-face, il observa Aliénor, qui n'avait toujours pas quittés les Elfes, rêveuse, son tempérament arrogant s'était volatilisé en quelques instants, dévoilant une autre face de la jeune femme, douce, curieuse. Elle était comparable à une palette…de peinture, de possibilités, de réactions, chose qu'Haldir n'avait pas beaucoup vue dans sa vie, mais qui l'attirait grandement.

« Elles sont magnifiques… »

« Vous l'êtes tout aussi, à votre manière…quand vous ne vous montrez pas désagréable…» rétorqua-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres qui s'agrandit quand il aperçut qu'Aliénor ne pouvait pas, cette fois, soutenir son regard. Ces yeux gris qui la sondaient et la pénétraient tout au fond de son être.

« Elle m'a promis qu'elle enverrait une armée d'Elfes en soutient au Hommes, seulement si elle trouvait quelqu'un pouvant les mener… »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et elle continua :

« Et comme je n'ai que très peu d'espoir qu'elle trouve quelqu'un…je vais quitter la Lothlòrien… »

Haldir s'arrêta subitement de caresser l'animal, pour l'observer : elle mordait nerveusement ses lèvres, comme pour l'empêcher de trembler encore plus, ses yeux baissés, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de l'Elfe. Secouant la tête ce dernier essaya de se ressaisir :

« Et…où comptez vous aller ? »

La pression de ses dents sur ses lèvres se renforça, et un léger goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche :

« Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi… »

Et relevant la tête, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Haldir, de son plein gré cette fois-ci, voulant se laisser submerger par ce qu'il faisait naître en elle.

« Vous ne risquez de ne jamais revenir…vous en êtes consciente… »

Aliénor hocha silencieusement la tête et sa main, remontant sur le pelage de son cheval, rencontra celle d'Haldir. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent petit à petit pour s'entremêler. 

« …je préfère être là-bas…mourir avec eux, que de rester ici, en me disant que j'ai échoué… »dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux d'un côté différent du cheval, yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main. La deuxième main d'Haldir, avança pour effleurer avec douceur, la joue d'Aliénor, surlignant la cicatrice. Elle frémit au contact de sa main, ne voulant plus qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle continue dans sa route sans fin, ses cheveux se dressèrent au niveau de sa nuque et de ses oreilles avec la quiétude qui l'envahissait. Il se mit alors doucement à lui parler en elfique, prononçant les mots un par un pour qu'elle comprenne bien. D'une voix chaude et mélodieuse, il lui dit qu'il se rappelait d'elle, que malgré la mort de ses parents elle n'avait pas à se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille, que sa vie ne les ramènerait pas, qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de belles chose à vivre, chose dont il était sûr, et que ses parents ne voudraient certainement pas qu'elle parte tête baissée… que pour au moins une fois dans sa vie elle devait apprendre à profiter de son existence et la vivre…et enfin qu'il serait là pour elle si le désir s'en pressentait… 

            Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle le regarda d'un air mi-étonné, les sourcils froncés…mais ne pouvant encore une fois soutenir son regard, elle murmura avant de tourner les talons pour s'échapper en furie….


End file.
